


In the Street of Lost Youth

by iconoclastinflames



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: E-mail, F/F, Love Letters, Posie Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconoclastinflames/pseuds/iconoclastinflames
Summary: Although everyone has their reason for wanting to know more about Penelope Park, and although Josette Saltzman has the chance to love her,...We can't dance if we want to...





	1. There are those Heartbreakers

**Author's Note:**

> Official Salvatore Gc
> 
> @JSatlzman : What happened?
> 
> @The GreatPark: Gmail, Fb and Ig are having some troubles... Wbk hackers always win 😉
> 
> @JSatlzman: P. Focus they could find we're witches and r
> 
> @queenELIZABETH: Ig you hacked Google Satan
> 
> @TheGreatPark: worried about your ig Saltzman? Maybe I will hack your account 
> 
> @JSatlzman: pls we need to focus THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS 
> 
> @onlyMG:Jo, You have been writing for hours maybe you need to rest 
> 
> @JSatlzman: I'm STUDYING not playing Fornite
> 
> @H. M.1000: This is an official school gc. Your dad is watching us. 
> 
> @TheOnlyPark: yes, @queenElizabeth stfu
> 
> @TheOnlyPark: Fornite is great, Jojo. If you want I could teach you
> 
> @AlaricS: This is an official group chat.
> 
> @AlaricS: Josie, did you like a post about Satan? I'm cool dad I'm cool dw lmao
> 
> @JSatlzman: Omg. I'm dead. Never coming back.
> 
> \-------------JSaltzman left the group chat------------
> 
> @TheOnlyPark:Well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter Josie never sent. The things she I couldn't say, but wish she did.

**Dear Great ~~Great Evil One~~**

**~~Dear  dear Penelope~~ **

 

I just keep making excuses as to why I  Josie Saltzman never wrote this letter, or why I couldn’t bring myself around to write it during the days I promised Emma I would.

Penelope, sometimes I feel sorry. Sometimes  However, as I try to blame my frustrations on you today, like I have for the past few days, I knows I can’t do it anymore. Mi mind is exhausted of trying to think of the reasons you could dump me like you did. 

My love for you has made me more selfish. Can you believe it? I never imagined we will in the same room without talking. _Or kissing. Or laughing_.

Or crying. To be honest I'm afraid you end up crying in front of me. Do you remember when you told you I love you for the first time?I said it too.

So you remember when you told me you loved me for the last time? 

You told me you loved me (I was there) and then you walked away.

~~It is a marvel that those red-rose leaf beautiful lips of yours should be made no less for the madness of music than for the complicated and ridiculous madness of kissing~~ _. _

**Congratulations** , your love made me the happiest and unhappiest at the same time.I am forgetful of every thing but seeing you again, yes I know I told you "we are never getting back together", but can't you sincerely blame me.

 

You told me that you WOULD STAY and you LEFT. So I'll watch every post like I used to kissed you and sadly I can't help but feel you will forget that despite everything I love you and this feeling killing my soul.

Do you to forget about the life with me tomorrow? 

I come up with countless theories of why you broke up with me, but it doesn’t matter no? 

 ~~You have broken down my defenses and I don’t really resent~~ it. For me you are not only the solar spectrum, but the sun himself, you're that, my selfish love. Each day since I knew you, have I adored you more and more. Sometimes I wake up and believe we're still DATING but then, I remember you left. 

 ~~Everybody knows sometimes we irritate each other a little bit and yes, sometimes take each other for granted~~. But does anyone know that I would give at this moment half my possessions for the selfish pleasure of embracing you again and telling you how much I love you.

You love my dark side and don't expect me to pretend it doesn't exist ~~. I miss watching you sleep. I miss kissing you. I miss touching you. I miss our water-fire thing~~.

**How can you ask me to believe you love me (after all you left me) but not believe I love you ( ~~after all I kissed you~~ ) ?**

In conclusion, you, my lovely devil, will rapidly become to me the greatest blessing (I hope) or the greatest curse (MY CURSE) that ever lover was doomed to and still I don't care.

People always say that when one door closes, another opens. I don't believe them. It's stupid. I think many of us are addicted to waiting for something. Come on, a door, a pathetic door? 

There are those heartbreaks in life that leave us temporarily angry and mad.

There are those heartbreaks in life that leave us temporarily sad bad bitter.

There are those heartbreaks in life that leave us tired and frustrated with ourselves. 

And then there are those heartbreaks in life that don't leave us, heartbreaks that destroy you within, heartbreaks that break your heart in millions of pieces.

 ~~All my thoughts seem now merged in that one consuming and very dark desire to make you see the sincere fervor of my love for you~~. Good night.

Saying I love you doesn't mean I'm ready to forgiv you.  _You have changed my world to polar coordinates. Complex and imaginary things now have a magnitude and direction._

_And maybe for this, I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie never send this letter. She promised herself she wouldn't send any letter to Penelope unless she's ready to let her go.


	2. Some people just want to watch the world burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Penelope leaves, Josie welcomes her dark side. Josie's notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people just want to watch the world burn.

**Josie's notes**

**First day**

23:00

Where are you? There were millions of things I wanted to tell you. I wish our last conversation ended in a different way. I read about the Merge. And feel like an absolute clown. Penelope, you should have told me. Don't worry, I understand why you don't trust me. I got it. You tried to help me.

You are the right. The world needs the selfish and the selfless to keep spinning. So I guess you know what the hell will happen? I feel like I don't have any friends anymore. My dad lied to me. I don't care about being a good girl anymore. 

Lizzie has destroyed everything I love. She knew you would leave me and didn't tell me about it. I made mistakes. You knew what kind of mistakes? After all, didn't you read my diary? But, I didn't deserve it.

Dad never cares about us. And I don't want to listen a sitcom explanation about him doing what he believes it's best for me.

According to him, Lizzie is going to live and I'm going to die or something like that. Let me tell you something. Lizzie isn't perfect.

The only thing I can say about today is that it has been one of the most terrible days in my life.

GOOD NIGHT, PENELOPE PARK

AND I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. BUT YOU KNEW THIS. I MEAN YOU READ MY DIARY.

**Second day**

1:00

Penelope, I'm not mad at you. OK? I'm angry with myself. Look,  I'm sure you knew about my crushes.

Yes, Lizzie not only took my parents away from me. Now, she and Hope and best friends. Did I tell you that?

And frankly, I could live without attention. But living without you is really hard. And LIZZIE never told me you're going TO LEAVE me. PENELOPE, IF HAVE KNEW ABOUT THIS, I would do anything to make you stay. But you aren't hearing me. 

Belgium? Why? After all I told you? Of course!!!! MAYBE I SHOULD START DRIKING. MY DAD DOES ALL THE DAMN TIME.

Answer your phone. 

Second day

2:25

Park, I need you. Come back. I'm going to become a terrible person. You're the only who knows me like the back of my hand.

I love you!!! I love you!!!! I love you!!!! 

I have said this more than two times. 

 

3:85

My dad is a liar.

 

5:50

Answer your phone. At least Instagram? Twitter? Now. Don't go away evil one.

 

7:00

I love you.

Josie starts crying, after all Penelope loves her. But she left. Her mother loves her too. And she left too. Great! Damn it! - she said.Maybe she wants to watch the world burn. 

She starts walking toward her bedroom. Lizzie is here. Sleeping peacefully. So sweet. Then Lizzie opens her eyes  

-Jo? - says Lizzie. Are you okay? 

-No. You know what? Sometimes I fantasize about burning things.

-Jo?

\- But you don't know that. Because you don't know me. You don't know anything about me!

-Jo, please. Calm down

-Calm down! Go to hell. Elizabeth.

Josie speaks as she starts throwing everything she could find in the bedroom. 

-Josie. Stop. Please. says Lizzie

-Shut up!-says Josie.

Lizzie tries to run, but Josie is faster and blocks her way.

Josie starts crying and Lizzie is very afraid 

-Don't! - says Josie as she sees her sister trying to run again.

-We need to talk.

-Jo, please.

-Shut up. I'm tired. Jo, the good girl. The good sister.  The perfect idiot. Want do you mean when you say you love me? Do ou love me or you love the things I do for you?

-Jo, it's this about MMF?- ask Lizzie very confused. 

Josie can't stand her anymore, Penelope was right. Lizzie sucks the air, she breathes. 

-Jo? Look, Hope deserved to win.

Josie sees her. For the first time in years, she wants to hurt her sister 

-Come on. Elizabeth. You knew I wanted to win. You knew it. And you didn't care.

-Jo, please. You seem angry. I guess Penelope.

-Why? WHY ELIZABETH? TELL ME WHY?

-Well, I guess she and you...

-Tell me why you didn't want me to win.

-Jo, you're crying and I think

Josie stars shaking and looks at her sister. 

-Just tell me why?

She doesn't want to hurt her sister. Does she want to? Maybe

\- We can talk about your bad decisions tomorrow. Jo. I'm tired.

And Josie knows it. She is going to set her on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple complications >>>>> great hopes


	3. I was wrong doesn't mean you're right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is confused, why did Park break her heart and make her life so miserable just to tell her about the merge after six months? At least Josie would have her at her side.  
> Because whatever she thought Josie would do is going to happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love hurts whether it's right or wrong.

**Second day**

**13:00**

Penelope, I think I'm mad at you. Let me tell you why. According to your actions you broke with me because you wanted me to be stronger? Or because you thought my broken heart would turn dark. Penelope, why did you have to break my heart? Look at us. We aren't together anymore. And YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THE MERGE. WHAT IS DIFFERENT NOW? Did you realize I won't kill Lizzie? Because If you thought would kill myself... when I had a life (my sister loved me and of course, you) why did you change your mind?

I HAVE MORE "REASONS" TO KILL MYSELF NOW. I think Lizzie hates me. Yesterday I almost set her on fire. My dad believes I'm a monster. Mom isn't here anymore. And yes, you left me.

So tell me Penelope Park, why didn't you tell me the truth? Together we could find a solution. Why? Why did you choose to keep these secrets instead of telling the truth if you knew I would never kill my sister unintentionally? (There are moments when I think I could do it, I'm becoming paranoid)

TELL ME PENELOPE PARK. WHY AREN'T YOU HERE ANYMORE?

DDI YOU WANT ME TO KILL LIZZIE?

I'm sure there's a solution. I know you think Lizzie is an egocentric and terrible sister. But yesterday I almost hurt her and she stayed and then hugged me.

Penelope I'm the monster. Not Lizzie. Sometimes I swear I don't like her, but she's my twin.

What are you doing?

**14:00**

Penelope, are you here? 15 hours of flight?

**14:58**

LOOK I WAS WRONG. BUT, YOU TOO. 

YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVE ME, but why aren't you here trying to stop whatever stupid action you thought I would do if I knew about the merge?

Did you give up?

**15:35**

Look. I got it. This is a stupid story. We should be together now. OK?

**18:15**

Penelope Park? I love you. But I think you will forget me like I used to kiss you every morning. In the future, you will find another person and tell me you don't love me anymore even if you do just because you won't want this person sad? ? Please tell me I'm hallucinating.

Or will you make some kind of sacrifice for me and then tell me you don't love anymore? 

Penelope I know you love me.

I love you. 

**19:36**

I love you. 

**19:56**

I'm still mad at you. Dork. Dork. Why aren't you trying to stop me now? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pandon (best friendship ever is coming).


	4. Where we wake up tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dating another person? , I knew the fate made josie move on, and forget about us. I knew it. I always made everything on purpose."  
> Penelope Park and Landon Kirby talk about how love doesn't mean saying or not saying sorry at all.

Penelope Park said the world needs the selfish and the selfless to keep spinning. 

_If it is true that what she means by “selfishness” is not what is meant conventionally._

 

> _-I'm a person who supports her life by her own effort and neither sacrifices herself nor others. Unless of course we're talking about my happiness. And you're my happiness, my sweet, smart and perfect Jojo.- explained Penelope as she wrapped Josie in her arms._

_I love you so much - said Josie. And I don't believe you being selfish is something wrong. Don't ever think this my ride or die._

_-I love you too - said the raiven girl. Jojo, let's close our eyes. Fall. Stay here forever. Love. Scream._

 

Penelope Park was walking towards a café when she saw Landon Kirby. 

-Penelope? - asked Landon waving toward Penelope. Happy to see a familiar face in Belgium (a land with millions of secrets about vampires and immortal serial killers)

-No, I'm actually a monster who sucks souls. Now it's your time. You're going to die.-says Penelope and smirks. 

-Help! - screams Landon rushing to the door. But Penelope grabs her hand. 

-Come on. It was a joke. Yes, Penelope. Aka she-devil. Don't you know there are immortal serial killers here? - explained Penelope while she's dragging Landon to Starbucks. Follow me 

-Here.- she says. Ans they stop walking. 

-So why are you here bird boy? - asks her and starts running her hands through her now long hair. 

Landon smiles sadly and answers: Alaric asked me to search for... - he cracks and smiles, as Penelope gives her a vegetarian sandwich. And he can't help but remember the moment when Hope gave her a ham sandwich. 

-Hope? - asks Penelope  

-Yes. And no. 

-You know what? Bird boy, don't forget what I told you. Salvatore school is full of hypocrisy. . 

-Thank you - answers Landon with a smile. I think secrets and I aren't friends. I just... 

-You just? - says Penelope as she stars checking her phone. 

I think love is complicated but love is still love. I mean I still. - says Landon. 

-Gotcha. I still I love Josie. How do you see the girl you love and then left? Funny no.

 

Landon is clearly surprised she has told her that. After all, didn't Lizzie say Penelope broke Josie’s heart? After all didn't Penelope left Mystic Falls. After all didn't… 

Seeing his worried face, Park smiles and screams: I love Josie! 

-Josie? Josie. I always thought you were... 

-What? Crossover lovers? A sitcom romstory? 

-I was going to say.... Dating but then I remembered I knew were her ex...so... I don't know, maybe, 

\- What? Having a secret affair? Do you believe I would date her in secret because of her sister? Really? Do you believe I wouldn't be with here now. Every night I watch the sunset and try to imagine she's with me...like our first date… anand try to talk with her-shehe starts laughing. And I know it's vain. 

-No. It just when you two were dancing and you caught her, I thought you looked like these Romantic-comedy couples. 

-Bro Romantic comedy couples? Seriously? - says Penelope in a serious way. 

-I'm sorry. I don't mean that..- he starts saying very afraid 

-Hahaha - says Penelope as she collapses

-Dude. Look at your face-.... Hahaha... You are so....hahaha OK bird boy....Don't freak out 

-Cool. - says Landon with a friendly smile.

-And? 

\- I was just thinking that if you love Josie and I love Hope but we left them we should be happy for them. But I'm not ok and I don't think you are fine. Our stories look like tragedies from… 

-Yeah of course. We should… Come on.-she said sarcastically. We're still sad. Why do we have to pretend to be happy? What is the prize? People are people and sometimes they lie. However that doesn't mean they are villains. 

"Happy 100th month my love." Isn't that sweet? Isn't that real love? Staying with the girl you love even when it isn't the best for her? What does that even mean, love? Sometimes, we think we're doing what's best for our love ones and then...everything fails. Look, I think she was trying to protect you. However, I can't understand why she didn't tell you about your mother. I mean you're kinda immortal so… and then she jump… whatever… nothing is going to chance

We are all liars. Think about it. Why do people send break up texts or makes calls instead of making video calls? It's not because they want to say you how they feel. People send breakup texts or make calls because they can't say I'm sorry I ruined this. I told you nothing is going to change between you and me, and it was a lie. Shattered love? You have to live that kind of life in order to dedicate yourself to something higher, brighter and one day she remembers it as something that was admittedly not perfect but yet was so very beautiful- concluded Penelope and start walking toward her car. 

-Do you want to come? - asks Penelope. I guess Alaric didn't give you a direction. My adoptive father give me some little money. You know after wasting my heritage, you would think they would give more than 10 millions. 

 

-Of course. Sorry - says Landon and sits in the passenger seat. 

I was thinking and you're absolutely right. We're all liars. 

And, after all, what is real love ? From the typical point of view, it is usually a form of deep desire so intolerable that we have to alter it every three months. The phrase “real love” has no sadness or happiness at all, it's just funny or at least only a little admixture of joy and grace; for me it's like a secret password. But then, some people believe sorry isn't enough, even worse, that silence is better than saying sorry. 

-Oh come on Landon, do people really believe love means never having to say you’re sorry? You should apologize when you hurt another person, especially if you hurt the only person you love and never expect this person is ready to forgive you. - don’t you have to apologize when you hurt the ones you love?

-Grace- repeats Penelope. It's so sad you didn't remember Hope until it was too late. Let's go. 

As they start walking toward her apartment. Landon notices Penelope is thinking about what their conversation. 

-Penelope, are you okay? 

-Ummm. Yes. Yes. Pretty cool.So Hope is your only hope? 

-I love Hope and she told me she loves me and thought we… 

-But? Then Malivore happened? And just cause 

-I don't wanna lose her love. So I have to let her go. Better much better I have to left her. Stupid, no? Pathetic. 

-No, no. I understand. 

\- Penelope, Josie isn't fine. 

-Why are you trying to say?

-Well. 

-I know she is better. 

-Tell me - she says impatiently. 

-We think she wants to watch the world burn. 

-Hahaha. Who doesn't? 

-I mean literally. 

-What? Does she set someone on fire? Is she good? Did she burn herself trying to set on fire some one? 

-No. She's pretty good... Physically? 

-Give me your phone. 

-Why? 

-Just do it! 

-Okay. 

-Oh for... Look at these stories. She set a little toy on fire. Oh Jojo. This is so sweet. Oh. And she has a long list of ex lovers. Hahaha. Little Jojo breaking hearts. 

-Sweet? - ask Landon. Oh man, you still love her. 

Can I ask you a question, why did you left us? 

And Penelope knows maybe she and Josie weren't mean to be together. Maybe it was the twist of fate. Maybe she and Josie should become enemies. And she doesn't care. 

Because when she kiss Josie she feels everything is going to be alright. Because when sees Josie, she see sparks fly. And she's tired of fighting, tired of trying to pretend she's going to find a way to live without her. She just want to be someone to Josie. 

-Oh come on Landon, do people really believe love means never having to say you’re sorry? You should apologize when you hurt another person, especially if you hurt the only person you love and never expect this person is ready to forgive you. - don’t you have to apologize when you hurt the ones you love?

-I have to put a spell so no one knew where I was staying. Oh stupid spell she says as she sees more than 100 000 notifications. My real mom was a very important villain who had to run and run. Sometimes, I… hate this. I wish I could back and change everything. But I can't.-she tries to explain. She really tries. 

-I can't too- says Landon and tries to not cry. 

-How are you so popular? - ask Landon trying to break the cold silence. More than 100 000 followers!!l

-Hmm more than 300 000 followers. 

-Three hun… 

. One day, I'm going to teach you. Now drive. Let's see where wake up tomorrow. 

-Why would we do that? - ask Landon. 

-Because I need to see Josie and you should see Hope. 

-Dr. Saltzman… 

-Forget about Dr. Saltzman. Drive-She says and clim to the passenger site. 

-Yes, ma'am. And Penelope? 

-Tell me. 

-Thank you for being a good friend? 

-Take it easy, bird boy. 

-Well I thought… 

-Hahaha You're my friend too Kirby. Now drive to Mystic Falls. 

-You know Josie is... 

-Dating another person, I knew the fate maade josie move on, and forget about us. I knew it. I always made everything on purpose. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penelope Park will come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Josie never sent this letter. To be honest she will never send any letter to Penelope unless of course she's ready to let her go.


End file.
